Unexpected Crazyness
by TinySlippers
Summary: Cleo finds herself in an unusual situation when someone from her past resurfaces.One shot.


The Protector

There was something about working with dirt that was comfortable to Cleo. She loved the feeling of it in her hands, and the sun shining on her back only added to the pleasure that she felt outdoors.

"You can take a break now," a voice said behind her.

"But I haven't finished weeding yet Mom," she said.

"Cleona, you of all people should recognize my voice."

There was a pause in all movement for a few seconds. Even the wind stopped rustling the grass. And just as it seemed as if time itself would stop, everything tiptoed forward.

"You can't be her," Cleo said incredulously.

The figure just bowed its head.

"Moonbeam. It is lovely to see you again.'' Cleo could not control the quiver in her voice.

The form of the creature changed into the loveliest creature Cleo had ever seen. Her skin held just the slightest hint of blue. Her eyes were bluer than the ocean. And her hair was such a deep blue that it seemed black in every light except the brightest.

"You mortals would say something like that even if you do not mean it. Silly creatures, humans. But you do have to know that some of the others will be showing up."

Cleo sighed. "Not again."

"I am afraid so."

"And I had just convinced everyone that I was not crazy." There was something hidden in the frustration that coated her voice.

Cleo threw her hands up into the air. If _they_ were coming then she needed to be prepared. She needed some food in her stomach. There was no way she could face the impossible without food.

On her way up the steps she heard a high pitched voice right behind her. Masking her grimace she turned to face the little girl who had materialized behind her. She bent down to look the child in the eye. It was Goldilocks with her blonde curls bouncing in the wind.

"Aren't you rather far from home?" Cleo asked.

"Yes," she said. "But you might be able to help me. I got lost and it happens to be past my lunch time and I have no way to get home before dinner."

Cleo closed her eyes and looked into her core. She had only successfully done this once before, and it would take all of her concentration.

Finding the coil of shimmering light she pulled a strand up and muttered the words that would send Goldilocks home. It was a long incantation and took at least fifteen minutes, though she would never know.

When she opened her eyes she squinted at the glare before. Moonbeam had started to glow again.

"So you do remember the things you were taught."

Cleo suppressed a snarl. "Some, but people don't believe in fairytales and magic here. We might be more rural, but that hasn't affected their opinions. If I was to try practicing they would write me off as mentally insane."

Things had not been easy for Cleo. Ever since she had been _chosen_ by the queen of fairytales to be their protector things had been one crisis after another.

"And why should you care about their opinions?" came the inevitable question.

"I can't protect anyone, least of all a group of fictional characters who happen to be entirely real, inside a padded cell. You should understand that."

Moonbeam had been the last protector, but when one of her spells had gone awry someone else needed to take her place. Only a human could protect the tales from destruction. And Moonbeam had turned herself into a fairy.

"Now you have to hide. It's either that or looking at least semi normal. My mom will freak if you look like this."

Now it was Moonbeam's turn to be frustrated. "But, but, fine."

They entered the house, through the front door, and closed it gently.

"Mom, I'm taking a break. Having lunch. You know."

Cleo's mom knew the regular routine and rarely intervened. It was her younger sister who caused problems this time.

"What are you having for lunch?"

"Mysie," Cleo groaned.

"All I did was ask what you are having for lunch," Mysie retorted. "That's not a criminal offense. In most households it would not even be considered an offense at all."

"Not that." Cleo spoke hurriedly, trying to shoo her sister out the door. "Now get out of here before you see something weird."

"You're seeing the invisible people again aren't you?"

The groan that came from Cleo was all the evidence that Mysie needed.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." And with that she skipped out the door.

There was silence for a moment as Cleo tried to stifle a scream. Moonbeam tried to stifle a giggle.

"Now you see why I can't practice. The people are all like her. Some even more so. If that makes any sense at all." Cleo ranted on and on, suddenly stopping when she realized that her mother had not come down the stairs.

"You don't need to worry," Moonbeam tried to reassure Cleo. "I cast an invisibility spell."

"That's just great," she said with more anger than was necessary.

She thrust her hands back at the ground and felt something poke her finger. A spindle had materialized in just the right spot for her to hurt herself.

"You really should be more careful," Moonbeam cautioned.

"Just shush."

Cleo awoke in her own bed, right as the sun was rising.

"Thank goodness it was just a dream."

A voice spoke behind her. "I would check my hand first if I were you."

Slowly, a malicious smile spread across Cleo's face as blue fire grew from her fingertips.

"But I'm not you, Moonbeam," Cleo spoke as she hurtled energy.


End file.
